SALVANDO A SIRIUS BLACK
by KaicuDumb
Summary: Sirius no debería haber muerto, no. Hay que rescatarlo de las entrañas de los infiernos. Nadie sabe cómo, todos callan. Pero Dumbledore tiene la llave que abre todas las puertas. La aventura empieza... ¡esta noche!
1. EL TIEMPO Introducción

¡Hola, harrypottérfilos!

Soy Quique Castillo y, aunque fuera éste el primer "fic" que comenzase a escribir, lentamente mi amiga y compañera Elena me acabaría contagiando de su euforia y dejé éste renegado para escribir MEMORIAS DE UN LICÁNTROPO. A ésta y todos mis queridos lectores de este "fic" que he mencionado le dedico éste.

**SALVANDO A SIRIUS BLACK**

**CAPÍTULO I (EL TIEMPO... Introducción)**

El tiempo...

El tiempo transcurrió bastante deprisa para Harry aquel verano, aquel triste verano en que los Dursley se comportaron con él peor que nunca. Cuando el expreso de Hogwarts lo llevaba de vuelta a la escuela se prometió que asentaría la cabeza en el colegio, que intentaría quitarse de la cabeza a Sirius, a su padrino muerto, y procuraría estudiar más o entrenar más al quidditch si no había otra forma de conseguir olvidarlo. Aunque ya creía estar concienciado cuando tomó el tren de regreso a la casa de sus tíos, concienciado pero triste, su estancia allí había sido horrible: se había dado cuenta de que Sirius había muerto para siempre, que no volvería, y de que sus esperanzas de irse a vivir con él algún día se habían roto como una taza de té cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo.

–Anímate, Harry –le decía Hermione en el vagón.

Pero ¿cómo? Ya no había marcha atrás... El perro negro se había convertido en el grim: la negra muerte.

Pero al fin en Hogwarts... ¡Sexto curso! Dos años más ¡y acabaría! Cayó en la cuenta de que Sirius ya no estaría allí para su graduación, que estaría solo.

–¿A qué viene esa lágrima, Harry? –le preguntó Hermione inquieta.

–¡Bah, no es nada! –se disculpó–. Es la alegría de volver a ver el castillo¿no os pasa a vosotros igual?

El tiempo cura todas las heridas...

El banquete sería el inicio de una nueva etapa, se propuso Harry. Aquel año su aprendizaje de la magia se complicaría más que nunca, así que, si no quería suspender, pronto se vería envuelto en montañas de libros, y el recuerdo de Sirius, que nunca sería olvidado, pasaría a un segundo plano.

Dumbledore, a quien aguardaban todos en el Gran Comedor para que diese inicio al festín, llegó tarde, y se dirigió presto hacia la mesa de los profesores, cuyo asiento no llegó a ocupar; se quedó en pie, aguardando el absoluto silencio para dar su habitual discurso de inicio de año:

–Bienvenidos a todos un año más –dijo, frotándose las manos y con gesto huraño–. Hoy no hay más palabras que para aquel que necesite escucharlas.

Y se sentó, dejando a toda la sala en la más profunda confusión; incluso a la profesora McGonagall, que lo miró de reojo y enseguida sonrió a unas alumnas de Ravenclaw que la miraban con la boca abierta. Pero Dumbledore volvió a ponerse en pie, alzando las manos:

–Que empiece el banquete –dijo.

Y las bandejas de las distintas mesas se llenaron en un golpe de vista de los más diversos manjares, como Harry ya tenía acostumbrado a observar cada uno de septiembre. Ron comenzó a echar en su plato todo lo que había a su alrededor.

–¡Vamos! Si no te das prisa te quedarás sin nada –le espetó a Harry.

–Hay para todos, Ron –lo tranquilizó Hermione.

Pero Ron ya no estaba pendiente de eso. Miraba el plato de Harry.

–Alguien te ha dejado una nota, Harry.

Éste se dio entonces cuenta, y mirando presuroso a su alrededor para cerciorarse de que sólo ellos tres se habían dado cuenta, la cogió.

–¿De quién? –le preguntó Hermione.

–Tiene la firma de Dumbledore. –Les enseñó la nota a Ron y Hermione, y dirigiendo la mirada hacia la mesa de los profesores, pudo ver cómo el director levantaba la copa en dirección a él.

–Léela –le espetó Hermione, nerviosa.

–¡Oh, sí! –dijo Harry, de pronto inquieto.

_Espero, Harry, que el tiempo cure las heridas_

_de aquellos que el tiempo nos ha arrebatado._

Harry volvió a mirar a Dumbledore, quien seguía observándolo, a pesar de los intentos que la profesora McGonagall hacía en vano para hablar con él, y esta vez fue el chico quien levantó la copa. Dumbledore sonrió abiertamente y por fin prestó atención a las palabras de la profesora Minerva.

–Dumbledore siempre está ahí cuando lo necesitas¿eh, Harry? –comentó Hermione.

–¿Eh?... ¡Sí! –se apresuró a responder Harry que se había quedado idiotizado.

Se guardó la nota en el bolsillo de la túnica.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

–Aquí tienen sus horarios –les tendió durante el desayuno la profesora McGonagall, marchándose de inmediato.

–¿Qué tenemos ahora? –Se preguntó Ron, observando con avidez su propio horario.

–Pociones... –le respondió Hermione, más rápida.

–Perfecto –dijo Harry, casi escupiendo de la rabia–. Una excelente forma de comenzar con buen pie el año. Supongo que con los de Slytherin¿me equivoco?

–No –le respondió Ron, quien ya había encontrado la clase en el horario–. Y después ¡Transformaciones¡Qué asco!

–Le he oído, señor Weasley –lo reprendió McGonagall, quien seguía aún por allí entregando horarios a los Gryffindors.

Ron se puso tan colorado que no se sabía lo que era pelo y lo que piel.

–Nos tenemos que dar prisa –comentó Hermione, terminando de meter sus libros en su mochila y cogiendo un par de tostadas para el camino–. Aún tenemos que llegar a las mazmorras. ¡No quiero llegar tarde el primer día!

–A mí eso me da igual –mencionó Harry con una mueca de desgana, dejando caer media tostada en su plato.

–¡Vamos, Harry! –Lo empujaba Hermione–. ¡Tú también, Ron! Recuerda lo que te dijo ayer Dumbledore, Harry: el tiempo lo cura todo.

–¿Sí? –Preguntó Harry irónico.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cuando terminó el primer día, después de las dobles clases de Pociones y Transformaciones de por la mañana y la sesión de Encantamientos de la tarde, los tres se sentían muy cansados. Además, les habían mandado un montón de deberes para la siguiente clase, y Ron se sentía defraudado.

–¿Qué te esperabas? –le había dicho Hermione–. ¡Estamos en sexto!

–¡Estamos en nuestra primera clase! –le había respondido Ron, con aspavientos de incredulidad.

Se quedaron hasta la medianoche en la sala común de Gryffindor junto con Parvati Patil, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas y Neville Longbottom para hacer las tareas, comentando cada dos por tres lo roñosos que se habían vuelto todos los profesores mandándoles ejercicios el primer día de clase, razón por la que Hermione también se pasó un buen rato chistándolos para que se callaran.

–Hermione, no puedo comprender cómo tú estás tan feliz con todo el trabajo que nos han mandado –le decía Ron furioso–. Si esto es el primer día¡no quiero yo ver los demás!

–Pues yo estoy muy cansado como para seguir –les dijo Neville recogiendo sus libros mientras bostezaba por enésima vez–. Me voy a la cama.

–Yo creo que le acompaño –dijo Ron con determinación dirigiéndose a Harry, al tiempo que despegaba el trasero de su asiento.

–¡Nada de eso, Ronald! –gritó Hermione–. ¡Tú no te mueves de ahí hasta que hayas acabado¿entendido?

Ron asintió con la cabeza, sin poder decir ni palabra a causa de un nudo que se le había producido en la garganta. Cuando se hubo recuperado de la impresión le dijo a Harry al oído:

–¡Es como mi madre!

Harry sonrió, por primera vez en mucho tiempo...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A la semana siguiente, en la clase de Flitwick, comenzaron a practicar una serie de encantamientos reanimadores con varias cucarachas que les había dado, a las cuales bien les faltaban varias patas, bien tenían el abdomen aplastado: en definitiva, tenían un aspecto horrible, boca arriba y moviendo las patas de que aún gozaban nerviosas.

–Ya os he dado la lista con los distintos hechizos reanimadores –explicó a la clase el pequeño profesor Flitwick–. Ahora quiero que los probéis uno por uno y veáis cómo funcionan todos y cada uno de ellos¿entendido? –Viendo que toda la clase asentía atenta, prosiguió–: Muy bien¡agitad y golpead! No lo olvidéis: con suavidad...

Los Gryffindors, que compartían aquella clase con los de Ravenclaw, comenzaron a conjurar los conjuros reanimadores mientras consultaban con ojos ávidos la lista.

–Silencio –le espetó el profesor a Ron, que no dejaba de hablarle a Harry.

–Lo siento, profesor –se disculpó sincero.

Y levantó su varita apuntándola hacia una de las cucarachas, la cual quedó inundada de un resplandor plateado. Seguidamente, se puso en pie de un salto y salió corriendo pupitre abajo.

–¡Excelente! –lo felicitó Flitwick, que había estado pendiente–. Le ha salido a la primera, señor Weasley. ¡Diez puntos más para Gryffindor!

Hermione, junto a Parvati Patil, sonrió abiertamente a Ron, y abriendo la boca exageradamente pero sin pronunciar sonido alguno dijo: "Enhorabuena".

Ron se dirigió a Harry:

–¿Te importa dejarme el libro un momento? –le pidió–. Me he dejado el mío en el dormitorio.

Y Harry, negando con la cabeza, le alargó su ejemplar del _El libro reglamentario de hechizos (clase 6)_ de Miranda Goshawk que Ron comenzó a hojear con prisa. Harry seguía atento a poner en práctica, y con éxito, los encantamientos reanimadores, aunque no le era tan fácil como a Ron; no conseguía concentrarse suficiente. Cuando apuntó con su varita a su cucaracha la lanzó a dos metros de distancia. Flitwick negó con la cabeza, recogiéndosela y volviéndola a poner sobre su pupitre.

–Con suavidad... –repitió–. La varita es una herramienta de precisión.

–Sí, señor –asintió Harry, azorado.

Embelesado, Harry no se dio cuenta de que Ron acababa de descubrir un trozo de pergamino metido entre las páginas del libro. Lo abrió y leyó atentamente, impresionado:

POCIÓN REGENERADORA

– Hueso de su padre (?)

– Carne de su súbdito ("yo")

– Sangre del enemigo (Snape)

–¡Harry! –gritó Ron.

Harry, al tiempo que sonaba la distante campana de fin de clase, pegó un salto en su asiento y, sin querer, le pegó una patada a la mesa derramando todas las cucarachas por el suelo.

–¡Oh! –se lamentó Flitwick realizando un conjuro levitador para recogerlas–. ¡Hay que practicar más, señor Potter!

–¿Qué te pasa, Ron? –preguntó Harry con la respiración aún agitada.

–¡Esto es magia negra! –lo reprendió mostrándole la nota que tenía escondida en el libro–. ¿Pensabas utilizarla para resucitar a Sirius? –Le preguntó en un susurro para que nadie le oyese.

–No... ¡No! –le dijo Harry, exasperado porque Ron hubiese encontrado la nota y porque no tenía ni idea de cómo explicarle que aquélla verdaderamente no era su intención–. Me conoces, Ron¿o no? –le preguntó, clavándole los ojos–. ¡Yo no utilizaría jamás las artes oscuras! Además, Sirius no querría que yo le resucitase... ¡Y menos sabiendo que habría sido con magia negra!

–¿Entonces? –preguntó Ron sin comprender–. ¿Por qué tienes esto aquí? –Señaló primero la nota y después el libro.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

–No se lo comentes a Hermione¿quieres, Ron? –le suplicó.

–¿Comentarme el qué? –preguntó Hermione detrás de ellos.

–¡Ah, hola! –exclamó Ron, asustado, tirando al suelo también sus cucarachas.

–¡Señor Weasley! –lo regañó Flitwick–. Creía que este encantamiento le había salido bien...

–¡Oh, sí! –se intentó disculpar–. Me sale, pero cuando lo estaba practicando, me he asustado... –Creyó que el profesor pensaría que era tonto o algo parecido.

–Bueno, si así... –dijo Flitwick–. Ahora salid de clase, por favor; aún tengo que recoger.

Y salieron los tres del aula de Encantamientos, preguntando todavía Hermione que era aquello de lo que no podía enterarse.

–Que ayer no hizo los deberes... –se apresuró a mentir Ron.

–Ron... Se lo has dicho... –le siguió el juego también Harry, viendo cómo instantáneamente la cara de Hermione pasaba de su color natural al rojo furia.

–Es que lo que has hecho está muy mal, Harry... –se burló Ron, mirando de reojo a Hermione, que se contenía de responder.

–Bueno –frenó a Ron–, Harry está teniendo una mala temporada... No sé... –lo disculpó Hermione.

Hermione comenzó a bajar la escalera de mármol en dirección al Gran Comedor, para cenar. Harry y Ron se cruzaron miradas de incredulidad. La siguieron.

–No es justo –se quejaba Ron a Hermione cuando se hubieron sentado y comprobó que Harry comenzaba una animada conversación con Seamus y Dean–. Si yo no hago los deberes¡malo, pero si no los hace Harry¡pobrecito...!

–¡Ron! –le recriminó Hermione–. ¿No crees que tenemos que darle un poco de apoyo a Harry?

Ron se encogió de hombros.

–¿Quieres que te diga la verdad, Hermione? –le preguntó; Hermione asintió vehemente–. Creo que si somos así de condescendientes con Harry, él seguirá notando que todo es diferente. Si hacemos como si nada, se sentirá igual que cualquiera; se irá olvidando lentamente de Sirius¿comprendes?

Hermione cogió lentamente el tenedor y el cuchillo:

–Quizá tengas razón... –Y volviéndose de un respingo, le cogió con sus dedos como pinzas las dos mejillas a Ron–. ¡Pero qué listo eres, Ronald! –se burló–. Si es que cuando te paras a pensar¡es que eres listo y todo!

–Gracias –dijo Ron, enarcando las cejas, sin saber si Hermione se burlaba de él o se lo decía porque ciertamente lo pensaba–. Aunque, si me guardas el secreto, Hermione –en un susurro–, creo que Harry echa mucho de menos a su padrino. Más de lo que ninguno nos imaginábamos.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva a Ron y, seguidamente, otra a Harry, quien no se dio cuenta.

–Pobre... –dijo a Ron.

Al mirarlo se dio cuenta de que, en la mesa de los profesores, Dumbledore la había mirado fugazmente. Se quedó un rato más mirando al anciano director, esperando que aquella mirada se repitiese, pero no lo hizo, así que no le dio excesiva importancia.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Las semanas continuaron en Hogwarts como se acostumbra: con las clases convirtiéndose cada vez más en un obstáculo insalvable, puesto que incluso Hermione había comenzado a tener problemas con ciertas asignaturas, pero disponiendo del suficiente tiempo libre como para seguir fisgoneando por doquier y descubriendo Harry por qué adoraba tanto aquel castillo que consideraba su hogar.

–¡Exámenes parciales! –bufaba Ron–. ¡Qué fastidio!

–Creo que Snape tiene razón –le comentó Hermione en voz baja, como si ni ella misma se pudiese creer lo que estaba diciendo–. Con exámenes parciales en Pociones nos obligará a estudiar desde el principio... Los brebajes que tenemos que aprender este año necesitan mucha dedicación por nuestra parte¿no?

Ron le sonrió con desgana.

–Lo que tú digas, Hermione –mencionó en un susurro–. ¡Pero el control es la semana que viene! –Agitando los brazos con nerviosismo–. ¡Sólo tenemos una semana para aprendernos todas esas pociones!

–Sí –corroboró Hermione–. Por eso debemos empezar cuanto antes¡hoy mismo! Iremos ahora mismo a la torre y nos pondremos manos a la obra¿os parece?

Harry asintió sumiso:

–No quiero suspender ningún control de Pociones –dijo–. Parece como si Snape este año me tuviese más manía que nunca¿no os parece a vosotros?

–¡No! –negó Ron–. ¡Snape te ha tenido la misma manía desde que te conoció!

–Quizás... –pronunció una fría voz a sus espaldas¡era Snape!–. Creo que deberían despejar el corredor¿no, chicos? –Y cuando se alejaban a paso lento–. ¡Ah! Quince puntos menos para Gryffindor por criticar a un profesor a sus espaldas. Tengan cuidado, señor Potter y señor Weasley, en el examen de la semana que viene. –Y se alejó con una sonrisa mordaz.

–¡A estudiar! –se apresuró a decir Ron, observando cómo se alejaba el profesor con su túnica negra ondeándose por el movimiento.

–¿Para qué? –dijo Harry sin convencimiento–. Me va a suspender, haga lo que haga.

–¿Queréis que me pase por las cocinas, para coger algo de picar? –preguntó Ron.

Los otros dos se encogieron de hombros y Ron se marchó a tal empresa. Subieron lentos desde las mazmorras hasta la torre de Gryffindor, donde estuvieron un buen rato estudiando, aquel y el resto de días que siguieron. Aunque la poción Veritaserum era complicada de hacer, Ron consiguió elaborarla con éxito en dos ocasiones, felicitado por Hermione (y eso es un gran logro); la poción Venusiana, un Elixir Afrodisíaco, la más complicada de entre todas las pociones que debían aprender porque contenía ingredientes como sangre de dragón y pelo de unicornio, incompatibles de no ser que se echen en la más exacta medida, les salió también en alguna ocasión, probándola sobre Neville, a quien, despistado, le echaron unas gotas en su zumo de calabaza: estuvo casi una hora queriendo besar a Hermione.

–Ya está –dijo Hermione nerviosa en el Gran Comedor, con el pelo enmarañado y ojeras; estaban desayunando deprisa para ir al examen de Pociones–. Nos sabemos todas las pociones al dedillo y, cuando las hemos intentado hacer, nos han salido bien. ¡No va a haber ningún problema!

Pero la primera nerviosa era ella: intentaba beber la mantequilla de su tostada y pegarle mordiscos a la copa dorada.

–¿Cuál era el principal ingrediente de la poción reveladora? –preguntó Ron.

–El jugo de calabaza –le respondió Hermione mientras seguía consultando ávida su manual.

–¡Se me va a olvidar todo! –se lamentó Ron, restregándose las manos por su cansado rostro–. Cuando empiece Snape a ver lo que hacemos por encima de nuestros hombros y comencemos a escuchar el llanto de Neville¡a ver quién es el guapo al que no se le olvida, aparte de Hermione, claro está.

–Deberías haberte tomado una poción tranquilizadora como te dije, Ron –dijo Hermione sin levantar los ojos del libro–. ¿No ves que Harry, que se la ha tomado, está mucho mejor que tú?

–¡Yo ahora no me tomo una poción ni muerto! –gritó Ron exasperado–. ¡Ojalá Snape se haya puesto enfermo¡O se haya muerto!

–¡Ron! –le reprendió Hermione.

–¡Mirad! –Interrumpió la discusión Harry–. Viene el correo...

Harry comenzó a mirar entre las lechuzas, pero no vio ninguna blanca como la nieve, con lo que volvió a bajar la mirada hacia su cuaderno de notas de Pociones, en el que repasaba los ingredientes de los antídotos a las pociones más temidas. Sin embargo, delante de Hermione se posaron dos pardas: una de ellas llevaba su habitual ejemplar del diario El Profeta, mientras que la otra portaba un gran paquete envuelto en un papel de regalo que tenía como decoración escobas voladoras y sombreros picudos. Tenía una tarjeta pegada en la que se podía leer claramente: "Para Hermione". Muchos se la quedaron mirando, intrigados, pero ninguno le preguntó, a excepción de Ron y Harry.

–¿De quién es? –preguntó Harry.

–No pone nada –le explicó Hermione, sorprendida de verse con un regalo un día cualquiera.

–¡Ábrelo! –la espetó Ron–. ¿A qué estás esperando?

Con delicadeza, fue abriendo el paquete sin romper el envoltorio. "¡Es desquiciante!", pensaba Ron, que estaba tan nervioso como ella.

La sorpresa en sus rostros fue clarividente: el regalo estaba todavía envuelto en páginas de periódico, en algunas de las cuales se podían ver fotos animadas, y tenía una nota firmada.

–¿Vas a leerla o no? –preguntó Ron aburrido de lo que tardaba Hermione.

_Ya conoce las reglas, señorita Granger, y, aunque se lo pueda parecer, no importa el que esto sea ilegal. Eso ya no importa, tiempo al tiempo, pues si todo sale bien, nadie podrá enterarse de nada jamás. Quizá todavía quede tiempo de que se salve alguna otra vida inocente otra vez._

_Albus Dumbledore_

–¡Vaya! –Silbó Ron impresionado–. Dumbledore se está volviendo...¡guay!

–¿Guay? –Se interesó Hermione con los ojos abiertos como platos–. Ha dicho ilegal –comentó bajando la voz–. ¡Se ha vuelto loco!

–Ábrelo a ver qué es –le propuso Harry.

–¿Te has vuelto idiota tú también? –Le miró con un gesto de inquietud–. ¿No pensarás que abra esto –señaló el paquete– aquí en medio del Gran Comedor, repleto de gente, habiendo además personas que me están mirando?

–Poniéndolo así... –Curvó la boca Ron en un rictus de decepción.

–Además ¡que no! –añadió Hermione nerviosa–. ¿Os habéis fijado en la nota¿Es que no puede hablar una vez claro? –se preguntó–. ¡Todo misterio, todo enigmas! Ahora tenemos el control de Pociones –explicó–; ¡no quiero tener la cabeza repleta de los pajaritos de Dumbledore!

Ron y Harry se encogieron de hombros mientras Hermione guardaba con disimulo el paquete en su cartera. Consultó su reloj y...

–¿Pero habéis visto qué hora es? –les preguntó cogiendo la cartera y terminando de guardar los libros. Le dio unos bocados a la tostada, un sorbo a la copa y salió corriendo–. ¡Que no llegamos a las mazmorras!

–Ojalá... –suspiró Ron, recogiendo sus cosas con menos ímpetu–. Si tú te has tomado una poción tranquilizadora¡ella una de la inquietud!

–Es que tiene razón –puntualizó Harry, mostrándole su reloj–, llegamos tarde.

Pero salieron del Gran Comedor parsimoniosamente.

Snape les puso el control tremendamente difícil, tal y como se temían. Les mandó realizar dos pociones a un mismo tiempo, lo que requería de una gran concentración: la poción de la verdad y la poción de la mentira (una pócima que, de ser administrada, obligaba a cualquier persona a mentir involuntariamente).

Hermione sacó un diez ("Es usted insufrible estudiando; compadezco a sus compañeros, señorita Granger", le había dicho el profesor Snape), Harry un ocho ("Demasiado bien. Le habrá ayudado la señorita Granger a estudiar... ¡Lamento todo lo que se ha perdido entonces estos días, señor Potter!") y Ron un... ("¡Sí, un tres, señor Weasley¡No se merece ni medio punto más! Aunque debo decirle que ha sido muy valiente plantándole cara a la insufrible de su compañera; le felicito...").

–¡Me ha suspendido! –se quejaba Ron, con los nudillos enrojecidos de tanto apretar el puño de regreso a la torre de Gryffindor–. ¡Me ha suspendido y con chistes encima!

–No has sido el único –añadió Harry.

–¡Pero tú has sacado un ocho! –le espetó Ron.

–Sí, muy bien, Harry –le felicitó Hermione–. Te dije, Ron, que debías tomarte la poción tranquilizadora, pero como tú no me haces caso... ¡ahí tienes el resultado¡Un tres! Mira que confundir el polvo de patas de araña con veneno de serpiente.

–¡Habló doña Perfecta! –se burló Ron enfadado.

Con todo, se habían olvidado del regalo de Dumbledore, que seguía empaquetado en la cartera de Hermione.

Harry se levantó muy temprano al día siguiente, sábado, para acudir puntual al entrenamiento de quidditch, que iba a ser más agresivo que nunca, según se habían propuesto. Gryffindor debía ganar la Copa de las Casas y la Copa de Quidditch todo en un año, según habían decidido, y estaban seguros de poder conseguirlo.

Ya en el campo, ojeroso, Harry se elevó sobre su Saeta de Fuego y creyó revivir en su interior los rescoldos de un fuego apagado. Dio varias vueltas en torno al campo, junto con el resto del equipo, a fin de calentar sobre las escobas voladoras.

–¡Estupendo, Harry! –lo vitoreó Ron desde las gradas, empuñando la bufanda roja de Gryffindor–. ¿Has visto eso, Hermione¡Harry ha mejorado mucho! –Y elevando su voz en un grito para que Harry pudiese oírlo–. ¡Este año ganamos seguro!

Harry, a quien el aire azotándole en la cara le daba una lucidez clara, se aproximó hacia las gradas, justo donde estaban sentados sus amigos Ron y Hermione y se quedó volando dos metros por encima de sus cabezas.

–Hermione¡no nos hemos acordado de ver qué era el regalo de Dumbledore! –le dijo desde la escoba.

–¡Cierto! –Se dio un golpe Ron en la frente acordándose de pronto.

–Bueno, sí... ¡Se nos ha olvidado! –se disculpó fingidamente Hermione–. Ya cuando acabes el entrenamiento, Harry...

Éste asintió y volvió a elevarse en el aire, sugiriendo que quizá fuese un buen momento para dejar libre las pelotas y poder jugar con ellas. Se pasó toda la mañana capturando la escurridiza snitch hasta que el sol se elevó en todo su cenit haciendo un calor infernal que les obligó a dejar el entrenamiento.

Para cuando Harry, Ron y Hermione volvían de vuelta al castillo ya se les había vuelto a escapar de la cabeza aquel regalo envuelto en papel de periódico; sin duda, en estos momentos a los tres les sería útil la recordadora de Neville, que se encontraba guardada en su baúl. Si se la hubieran pedido se habría inundado su interior de un profundo humo color rojo.

No obstante, aquel paquete no tardó en regresar a sus mentes, justo cuando salían de la clase de Flitwick después de haber dado los encantamientos reveladores; cuando el profesor les puso el ejemplo de un paquete sospechoso del que no conocían su interior y que no se atrevían a abrir, Harry y Ron miraron de golpe a Hermione, y éste último se dio de nuevo un golpe en la frente.

Cuando salían del aula de Encantamientos:

–Hermione¿piensas abrir algún día el regalo de Dumbledore? –se quejó Ron.

–Si me lo recordarais en la torre y no en medio de un pasillo entre clase y clase... –dijo ella con una sonrisa irónica.

–Pero ¡por favor, Hermione! –Se arañaba la cara Ron, mirando en busca de ayuda a Harry–. ¿Cómo es que no tienes curiosidad por saber lo que te ha dado?

–Porque es ilegal, él lo dijo –explicó–. No entiendo cómo Dumbledore ha podido pensar en nosotros como sus conejillos de indias para hacer todo lo que él no se atreve o no quiere.

Giraron de pronto por una doblez del pasillo y Hermione se dio de bruces contra Dumbledore, que casi cae al suelo:

–Disculpe, profesor. –Lo sujetó por un brazo Hermione, azorada ("¡Y si ha oído la conversación!", pensó).

–No pasa nada...

Pero cuando ya parecía que se alejaba por el lado contrario del corredor, por donde ellos acababan de venir, se volvió y les dijo:

–Disculpe mi atrevimiento, señorita Granger, pero no he podido menos que darme cuenta de que no le ha prestado mucha atención a lo que le mandé. ¿No es de su agrado?

Hermione se ruborizó hasta la punta del pelo y las orejas:

–No es eso, profesor Dumbledore, es que... –pero se interrumpió confusa–. ¿Cómo lo ha sabido?

–¡Ah! –El rostro de Dumbledore estaba partido por una sonrisa de satisfacción; comenzó a palparse el cuerpo, y abriendo los brazos por completo le dijo:– ¡Es que aún estoy aquí! –Y sonreía más que antes.

Reanudó su camino, pero, mientras andaba, le dijo a Hermione en voz alta:

–Tranquila... No hay prisa. ¡Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo! –Y su risa reverberó en el corredor hasta que desapareció.

Hermione miró a Ron y Harry casi llorando:

–¡No creo que te haya oído! –Le leyó el pensamiento Harry–. Y de haberlo oído, supongo que le habría divertido... Dumbledore es así.

–Bueno, ya cuando llegue hoy lo abriré –sentenció, con un nudo en la garganta.

–¿Y por qué no vamos ahora? –propuso Ron.

–¡Porque tenemos Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras! –Le respondió Hermione como si fuese una clase insoslayable.

Hermione no volvió a pronunciar ni palabra hasta que llegaron al aula, en la que ya les esperaba el profesor.

Cuando salieron, estaban muy cabreados.

–¡Se ha pasado! –comentó Ron–. ¿A qué han venido todos esos deberes, eh¿Y el proyecto?

–¡Y todo para mañana! –se lamentó Harry respirando fuerte.

–Tendremos que ir a la biblioteca... –mencionó Ron con desgana.

–Esperadme allí –les propuso Hermione echando a correr–. Voy a por unos libros al dormitorio¿vale?

Y eso hicieron.

Cuando Hermione regresó estaba muy nerviosa, con las uñas clavadas en las mejillas, pegando pequeños saltos y con el pelo todo agitado.

–¿Qué te pasa, Hermione? –le preguntó Harry cuando ella llegó corriendo.

La bibliotecaria estuvo a punto de detenerla para reñirla, pero Hermione corría muy rápido.

Con el pecho agitado, respirando entrecortadamente, pretendía hablar, pero no tenía aliento.

–Cálmate –le rogó Ron.

–Si sigues así, te vas a ahogar –le dijo Harry ayudándola a sentarse.

Aun así seguía inquieta en el asiento, moviéndose y revolviéndose mientras hablaba sin que los chicos la comprendiesen:

–¡Claro! –exclamó una vez recuperó el aliento–. Ya conozco las reglas, es lo que siempre me repetían McGonagall y él ¡y por eso me lo ha debido enviar a mí! Yo sé manejarlo mejor que vosotros dos. Y eso de que sea ilegal¡bah! Tiempo al tiempo¡claro, eso es lo que decía! Si lo hacemos bien, el tiempo... ¡Claro! Aunque Dumbledore ha debido arriesgarse, porque es muy ilegal. Debe ser un prototipo o algo así, pero lo cierto es que nunca podrá ponerse en el mercado¿entendéis? Debe conocer, no obstante, a quien lo ha fabricado, que seguro¡claro, es el que hizo el primero¡lo ha perfeccionado, claro está y así nadie podrá enterarse de nada y salvaremos otra vida inocente de nuevo¡por supuesto! Por eso él sabía que no lo había utilizado todavía.

–¿Qué está claro? –preguntó Ron mirándola de arriba abajo–. ¿Qué te has tomado, Hermione?

–¿Qué es lo que sabía que no habías utilizado todavía? –la interrogó Harry–. ¿De qué hablas?

–¡Del regalo de Dumbledore, por supuesto! –dijo bajando el tono de voz.

–¿Lo has abierto ya? –la inquirió.

–Sí –asintió con la cabeza.

–¿Y qué es? –quiso saber Harry, ignorando las caras de enfado que exageradamente ponía su amigo.

–Pues está claro¿no? –Les indagó Hermione con la mirada–. La nota es bastante clara¿no?

–Clarísima... –se burló Ron–. Venga¡dilo!

–¡Es un giratiempo!

**NOTA IMPORTANTÍSIMA PARA PODER CONTINUAR LEYENDO EL RESTO:** Bien, ya he acabado el capítulo primero, el capítulo introductorio, y ahora os pongo en un divertido dilema: "¿Qué queréis que suceda a continuación? Vosotros elegís el final... Decidid uno de los tres finales y lo escribiré primero, aunque tengo intención de escribirlos todos. Os doy un mes y medio o dos meses para que lo hagáis; al término de ellos, recogeré cuantos "reviews" hayáis dejado (espero que también incluyan vuestra opinión sobre la historia) y expondré los resultados, así como me pondré a escribirlo seguidamente. Entretanto podéis pasaros por MEMORIAS DE UN LICÁNTROPO, si queréis, mi mejor "fanfic" sin duda. Os expongo los siguientes posibles finales; votad:

FINAL 1: Atrapando a Colagusano. "¡Vamos a cazar ratas!", diría Hermione.

FINAL 2: Salvando a Sirius Black. "¡No quiero volver con los Dursley!", diría Harry.

FINAL 3: Salvando a la familia Potter. "¡Eso es muy arriesgado!", diría Ron.


	2. FINAL 3 Cap 1

**¡Bienvenidos a la segunda y tardía (qué lento pasa el tiempo cuando se esperan las cosas gratas) entrega de SSB!**

Paso a hacer constancia del resultado final de la votación vigente hasta el día de hoy. La decisión sobre qué final se escribe primero ha quedado de la forma que sigue:

FINAL 1: Minette.

FINAL 2: Herm25, Marce, Maria Grenger, Astrea Lockeen, Joanne Distte, Paula Yemeroly, Dru y Leonita (en "rr" en MDUL).

FINAL 3: Laura P. E., LindaPotter, Malia-Evans, Álex Black, Anthony Black, Afrodita venusiana, B.Aires1980 y 1981(en "rr" por correo electrónico), Helen Nicked Lupin

Dicho lo cual, **el primer final en escribirse será el número tres** ("Salvando a la familia Potter"), pero ¡no desesperéis, que pienso escribirlos los tres. Después, una vez lo acabe, seguidamente el dos y, por último, el primero.

Respondo "reviews":

–**LAURA P. E. **Hola, Laura. Debo imaginar por tu "review" que eres española, por ningún sudamericano, creo, iba a recordar la fecha del 11-M e iba a poner la frase de "en esos trenes íbamos todos". Espero que, en caso de que lo releyeras, te enterases un poco mejor de lo de los finales. Voy a escribirlos los tres, pero sólo quería que votaseis para ver cuál cogía primero. Y mientras tanto, como has visto, no he escrito para ver que decidíais; pero ya se ha roto la espera. Muchas gracias por tus halagos. Un saludo.

–**LINDAPOTTER**. Hola, Linda. Perdón que te responda en español, pero mi inglés es bastante deficiente y, además, si has leído SSB es porque algo entiendes. Leí además tu biografía y vi que eras portuguesa. Muchas gracias por atreverte a leer un "fic" en español y extender tus fronteras lingüísticas. Espero que sigas participando. Un saludo.

–**HERM25**. Hola. Gracias por los halagos. No te preocupes, que el final dos lo escribiré pronto y yo creo, yo al menos, los tres finales van a estar muy interesantes porque en todos Sirius se salvará y se verá una relación distinta con él en cada caso (de pequeño, de adolescente y de joven). Bueno, nos vemos, un saludo.

–**MARCE**. Hola, Marce. ¿Qué tal? No me quedó muy claro en tu "review" si querías que escribiese primero el final uno o dos, pero yo te he incluido en el dos. Lo siento si me he equivocado. En tal caso, corrígeme. Espero emocionarte mucho con este relato ya que uno de tus personajes favoritos es Sirius; tú recuerda que, no obstante, mi "fic" favorito, el niño de mis ojos, es _Memorias_... Éste no sé cómo va a quedar, pero me ha motivado la gran participación que ha tenido, y gracias también a ti, claro está, por haberte pasado. Bueno, en MDUL podrás ver respuestas más largas... Aquí voy a tener que abreviar. Un beso, guapetona.

–**MARÍA GRENGER**. Hola, María. No, ya me imagino que a ningún fan incondicional de Sirius le gustaría que éste muriese, claro; pero por eso me decidí a escribir este "fic". Espero que te guste mucho. Por cierto, no me quedó muy claro en tu "review" cuál final querías que escribiese primero, porque dijiste simplemente que querías que salvase a Sirius y éste va a salvarse en los tres; pero te he puesto en el dos porque creo que, tal vez, era lo que estabas pensando. Un saludo.

–**ASTREA LOCKEEN**. Hola, Andrea. Ayy, qué graciosilla; que a ver si te hubiera avisado antes, ayy... No, es broma. Bueno, después de tus inagotables mensajes animándome a escribir el final dos por el Buzón de MoviStar, al que, ahora que caigo, tengo algo desatendido (perdón, falta de tiempo, ya me conoces: estoy de apuntes hasta el cuello), por fin ahora presento la continuación de la introducción "el tiempo". Sin embargo, lamento decirte que no es el dos sino el tres el final que voy a escribir primero, pero al final los escribiré todos, no te quepa duda. Y con ello también te despejo una duda que tenías (o al menos a mí se me antoja duda porque estabas equivocada): el que el "fic" se titule "Salvando a Sirius Black" no significa que sólo vaya a salvarse en el dos, pues los voy a escribir en todos y en todos Sirius se salva, porque, por unos motivos u otros, en ninguno va a llegar al Velo. Sí tuve en cuenta tus argumentos (como apuntas), pero también la de los demás, y, aunque Voldemort no vuelva en el final uno o la historia de Harry se reescriba en el tres, también hay gente muy interesada en leer esos finales. No obstante, poco a poco intentaré satisfaceros a todos. Un beso, gallega.

–**JOANNE DISTTE**. Hola, chiquis. ¿Qué tal? Espero que mucho mejor, sin exámenes ni nada. Creo recordar que me dijiste que acababas el lunes... Aunque no me tengas en cuenta. Quizá esté... inventándomelo. Nada, releyendo tu "review" he vuelto a disfrutar con él. Ya te he dicho cientos de veces (mas no me canso de repetirlo) que me encanta cuando señalas partes o frases y las puntualizas de tal o cual manera; sabes que he intentado seguirte en eso, pero a veces me sale y otras no. Ahora¡al grano, Quique! Tienes razón, el final tres cambiaría la historia una barbaridad, pero estoy de acuerdo contigo sobre que podría quedar "precioso" (eso depende de lo esmerado que quede). Sobre el uno, discrepo: si atrapan a Colagusano (recuerda que es viajar en el tiempo, irían a tercer curso), Sirius no atravesaría el Velo porque Voldemort no retornaría. En todos los finales, todos, los tres, Sirius seguiría vivo. Es lo bueno. Bueno, un besillo, madrileña. Cuídate.

–**MINETTE**. Hola, Mina. Aunque ya tuve la oportunidad hace pocos días de decirte por el _messenger_ prácticamente la mayor parte de las cosas que iba a decirte, sí voy a volver a referir que me alegro mucho de tener la oportunidad de volver a hablar contigo, que es en placer ser diana de tus elogios (inmerecidos) y que eres la mejor diseñadora de _banners_ del mundo. Es curioso que hayas sido la única persona que haya votado por el final uno y, realmente, me parece que has demostrado motivos más que justificados. Cierto, no es ético resucitar a nadie, pero ése es el final que se ha decidido. Y... técnicamente... no va a ser resucitar. Bueno, no sé qué os imagináis así que os dejo, como dices, sorprender, cosa que espero conseguir. Un beso y a ver si coincidimos otro día por el _messenger_ o mantenemos alguna conversación en Story-Weavers. ¡Ah! Espero que estéis pensando lo del concurso de verano. Bueno, nada, un beso.

–**PAULA YEMEROLY**. Hola, guapísima (contando que sea de mi imaginación o sin ella, ya que foto no he visto ni hay... ejem, ejem... –risas de fondo–, al parecer, expectativas de que la vaya a ver). Te lo has trabajado, chiquita: un "review" más que largo y una insistente segunda lectura. Siempre te portas muy bien. Siento, sin embargo, que el resultado final de las votaciones no haya ido a tu favor, pero imagino que el final tres te gustará igualmente, ya lo verás. Tú no desesperes, porque el final dos también lo escribiré, cuando acabe esto. Me preocupe un poco cuando vi que tenía que escribir ese final, pues me dije: "oh, vaya¿qué me dirá ahora Paula?" Fuiste la primera persona en quien reparé. Pero conociendo como te conozco y sabiendo de antemano que eres la mejor persona de México (sin exagerar) sé que no me guardarás rencor, que me comprenderás y que sabes que me voy a empeñar en que tanto como el uno como el dos salgan geniales. ¡Ah! Y muchísimas gracias por hacer aquí también estudios psicológicos de los personajes, de las actitudes, de las escenas... Realmente es de agradecer y ayuda mucho para saber cómo enfocarlo todo. Eres un cielo, un primor, una florecilla de esplendoroso olor, y cuantos epítetos te atribuya serían pocos; créeme: una foto no puede estropear tan buenos pensamientos sobre ti. Un beso muy muy muy grande (avísame cuando llegue).

–**DRU**. Hola, Dru. Presumiblemente ahora nos conocemos un poquito mejor con respecto a cuando recibí tu primer "review". Debo agradecerte (desde aquí reiteradamente) que te hayas pasado por MDUL. No te defraudaré, ya verás cómo te gustará. La lástima es que ya te respondí casi todo en el otro "fic" acerca de cuanto habías dicho de éste. Lo que no me ha quedado muy claro es el último comentario que hiciste en tu "review"; copio literalmente (a pesar incluso de la jerga esemeésica –soy genial inventándome vocablos–): "deberia disculparme por pensar razones k dan ver k puedes ser tan malvado pro esk soy un pokito paranoica kon los autores de kualkier relato pk tienden a matar a sus personajes (o a los prestados komo en este caso)". La verdad me sorprendió porque no sé en qué has podido pensar que pueda ser malvado (Quique se vuelve y pone cara de antagonista de película y ríe tenebrosamente hasta que le entra tos y se vuelve agotado). Y segundo: yo no tiendo a matar a los personajes; al contrario: voy a ¡salvarlo! Un beso, Laura, y nos vemos pronto.

–**MALIA EVANS**. Hola. ¡Qué bien, una amiga de Story-Weavers! Hacía tiempo que no me leía nadie de por allí... Bueno... tiempo... La verdad es que nadie me lee de Story-Weavers. Sólo personas que hubiera conocido previamente y ésas no cuentan. No obstante, me alegra mucho ver que vinieras y que te esté gustando. Sí, tienes toda la razón y, además, tu frase me satisfizo mucho: "lo arriesgado es lo que nos da la vida". ¿La has puesto alguna vez en Story-Weavers? Es que no sé si la he leído en otro sitio o de tanto leerla ya es que me suena. Espero que te siga gustando y que charlemos algún día por los mensajes del grupo. Yo suelo estar sobre todo en las teorías de HP; sobre todo en "Rowling nos da pistas". Un saludo.

–**ÁLEX BLACK**. Hola. En primer lugar, y sin ánimo de ofenderte (no creo que sea ofensivo, pero mis maneras a veces son mal concebidas)¿eres chico o chica? Lo digo porque Álex es un nombre ambivalente, tanto para Alejandro como Alejandra. Aunque imagino de antemano que has de ser chica, porque, de lo contrario¡serías el segundo chaval que me ha leído en "fanfiction" desde verano! Pasando de esto, me alegra que te guste cómo he puesto a Dumbledore; es que es mi personaje favorito, razón por que lo trato como un santo. Pero, snif, no me atrevo a publicar nada sobre él... Espero que te siga gustando. Un saludo.

–**ANTHONY BLACK**. Hola, Antonio. ¿Cómo te va? Espero que lo del carné de conducir te vaya bien y ya se haya recuperado la viejecita a la que atropellaste (jaja, no, es broma). Nada, como no me dijiste dónde querías que te dejara las respuestas en los "reviews", lo hago aquí. Si quieres que te las envíe por correo electrónico como en MDUL, me lo dices y lo hago, que a mí me da igual, es cuestión de cortar y pegar. Nada, tío, que te vaya muy bien con todo y espero que este "fic" también te vaya gustando. Un saludo.

–**AFRODITA VENUSIANA**. Hola. Nombre sugerente... Pongo cara de Homer Simpson... Jaja. Nada, me alegra que te hayas animado a pinchar sobre el título y a leer mis divagaciones ficticias. Te animo simplemente a continuar y espero que te siga gustando. Un saludo.

–**B.AIRES1980**. Hola. No te extrañe, a mí "fanfiction" hay veces que tampoco me deja entrar ni identificarme ni dejar "reviews". Es los problemas del "log in". Yo, cada vez que voy a colgar un capítulo nuevo, voy algo asustadillo, pensando si podré hacerlo o no; la última vez fue en marzo y me tuve que quedar hasta las una esperando dando vueltas. Me fui a la Mezquita (el monumento característico típico de mi ciudad: typical spanish!) y me puse a leer. Bueno, que me voy por las ramas. Que me alegra que te guste y espero que continúes tan animada. Un saludo. Dile a tu homóloga 1981 que no ha importado que su mensaje "review" fuese corto. Dile que espero poder hablar con ella algún día y que también le envío un saludo. Gracias a ambas por leer.

(**DEDICATORIA**. A Antonio M. Moreno, antiguo amigo y harrypottérfilo en decaimiento, quien me propuso la sugerente idea de escribir los tres finales alternativos.)

**FINAL 3 (Cap. 1)**

–¿Un giratiempo? –inquirió Ron con sorpresa, tan alto que Hermione lo chistó y el muchacho, abochornado, se sonrojó–. Lo siento –dijo.

–Esto no es cosa de hablarlo aquí –indicó la muchacha usándose de muchos aspavientos–. Vayamos a la sala común.

Recogieron sus cosas a toda prisa. A Harry el corazón le latía con fuerza dentro del pecho y no había podido borrar una sonrisa peregrina que había aflorado en sus labios desde que Hermione, nerviosa, les había comunicado el hallazgo. El sentimiento de disgusto por haberlo abierto sin estar ellos presentes iba dando lugar, lentamente, al de la euforia, la alegría, las ganas de aventuras... Tan animado como ellos, salió corriendo de la biblioteca atravesando los corredores de piedra riendo, sin poder contenerse y lanzándole preguntas constantes a la chica que ésta rehusaba diciéndoles que no era conveniente hablar hasta que llegasen a la sala común.

Un giratiempo. Harry sonrió, pensando que era sencillo y eficaz. Experimentó un fuerte sentimiento de veneración hacia Dumbledore, el director de Hogwarts, que, aun con riesgo de aventurarse a perder su carrera y el respeto que todo el mundo le tenía por aquello, les había mandado un objeto ilegal para cambiar el rumbo de la historia. ¡Podría salvar a Sirius! No podía reprimir sus expresiones de júbilo, pues no se había sentido tan feliz desde hacía muchos meses. Corriendo al lado de sus mejores amigos como almas que llevaba el diablo, sentía que aquello lo conducía a una nueva aventura, una experiencia en la que, por una vez, podría ser quien escogiese su sino. Aquello trajo un nuevo pensamiento al chico, que relajó la carrera abstraído. Denegó aquella idea con una leve sacudida y apretó la marcha para alcanzar a sus amigos. Se sujetó fuertemente el asa de la mochila que se escurría desde su hombro.

Al llegar a la sala común de Gryffindor, se sorprendieron al ver a tanta gente allí aglomerada. Decidieron entonces subir al dormitorio de los chicos, pues al de las chicas, como bien había descubierto Ron el año pasado, era imposible. Encontraron allí a Neville, a quien, sin miramientos ni aflicción, echaron. El chico, confuso, les pidió que lo dejaran estar, que no iba a incomodarlos ni importunarlos, que no iba a abrir la boca ni por un momento si eso era lo que querían, pero Hermione, educadamente, le dijo que tenían que hablar en privado.

–Aguardadme aquí –dijo la muchacha–. Voy a por el giratiempo.

Salió corriendo y Ron y Harry intercambiaron entonces, sentados sobre sus respectivas camas para recuperar el aliento después de tan intensa carrera, una mirada inquieta. En sus brillos malignos se percibían las ganas de ambos por afrontar aquella nueva aventura.

–¡Qué bien! –exclamó Ron–. ¿Te imaginas a Sirius vivo de nuevo? No se me había pasado ni por un momento por la cabeza usar un giratiempo.

–Es ilegal –explicó Harry–. Y el único que hemos visto es el de Hermione, en el que una vuelta nos hacía retroceder una hora en el tiempo. Para volver hasta donde Sirius, necesitaremos un porrón de vueltas. Me hubiera extrañado que se tu hubiera ocurrido tal plan.

–Ya, bueno. Además estaba el problema de dónde encontrar uno. Pero ahora lo tenemos¿no? Me quedé con ganas de acompañaros en tercero. ¡Debió de ser alucinante! Claro, como yo me tuve que quedar en la enfermería...

–Hoy irás. ¿No? –A Ron le alivió aquella nueva expectativa–. Ya verás, será increíble.

–Pero... ¿Hasta qué momento exactamente retrocederemos?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

–No lo sé. Esperemos a que Hermione venga. Ella dirá.

–Sí, ella lo sabe todo –reconvino irónicamente, aún molesto el pelirrojo por los comentarios que la chica, altanera, le había dedicado en relación a su último parcial de Pociones.

Hermione, agitada, con su maraña de pelo castaño y enredado flotando detrás de ella, llegó corriendo con el grueso paquete que Dumbledore le había enviado. Al ver la expresión suficiente de Ron y la mirada perdida de Harry se sintió turbada. Les preguntó si se encontraban bien, cuestión a la que los chicos no parecieron reaccionar; mas cuando les mostró el regalo de Dumbledore sí despertaron de su ensimismamiento. Saltaron de las camas y llegaron hasta ella. La chica los apartó con teatralidad y dejó que el objeto se escurriera por la cajita de cartón hasta caer sobre una cama, sobre el colchón. El giratiempo era cuadrado, con la forma de un reloj de arena, y, era más, en su interior realmente contenía arena dorada, tan brillante como el sol. En su base había unas indicaciones numéricas que Ron inspeccionó frunciendo la nariz.

–¿Para qué es eso? –inquirió.

–Para poner la fecha del día exacto en el que nos queremos aparecer –explicó.

Harry aplaudió de felicidad. Se imaginaba el giratiempo semejante al que Hermione había poseído en tercer curso: un colgante dorado, un mecanismo curioso pero peliagudo. Se había imaginado instantes atrás haciendo cuentas para comprobar el número de horas que los distaban de Sirius, del último momento en que había permanecido vivo. Sin que hiciese falta hacer la operación, él sabía que debían de ser muchísimas, pues nunca el tiempo le había resultado tan eterno y penoso.

–He estado pensando mientras iba en busca de él –habló Hermione– y sólo hay dos momentos en los que nos podamos aparecer para salvarlo. Bien podemos aparecernos el día que lo conocimos: atrapamos a Colagusano, demostramos su inocencia y Sirius será libre; bien el día que Bellatrix lo mató, aunque cierto es que nos costaría mucho más. Ni siquiera sé cómo podríamos hacerlo, porque no debéis olvidar que no pueden vernos, y mucho menos vernos a nosotros mismos. Ya te lo expliqué, Harry. ¿Recuerdas?

El chico asintió abstraído.

–Propongo volver a tercero –sugirió Ron–. Es lo más fácil.

–Pero... –Harry se calló. Su voz había sonado ahogada, asfixiada, demasiado impetuosa. Respirando agitadamente, decidió serenarse–. Pero ¿y qué pasa con Sirius? Acabará muriendo igualmente. Llegado el momento, se enfrentaría a Bellatrix de nuevo y atravesaría el Velo. No quiero que suceda eso.

–Te equivocas, Harry –replicó Hermione sonriendo orgullosamente–. Recuerda que, gracias a Colagusano, Vol... Voldemort pudo recuperar su cuerpo. Pero si permanece en Azkaban, no habrá posibilidad alguna. Vol... Voldemort no regresaría nunca. –Harry, que lo comprendió, asintió–. Yo también creo que es la mejor opción. Así te ahorramos tener que volver dos veranos con tus tíos, el enfrentamiento con los dementores, la difamación por parte del Ministerio... –Ron asintió enfáticamente–. Entonces¿preparamos el plan?

–Espera –le pidió Harry cabizbajo–. Volver con los Dursley. ¿Y si hay una posibilidad para no haber tenido que estar con ellos? –Observó el giratiempo con repentinos sosiego y quietud–. Daos cuenta de que nunca más en la vida volvería a tener un instrumento tan magnífico en mis manos.

–Nos hacemos cargo –mencionó Ron.

–Ya, sí –comentó crispada Hermione–. Pero ¿qué quieres decir con eso? No te estoy entendiendo.

–Quiero decir... ¡Quiero decir que...! –Miraba a Hermione con un huerto de dudas en su interior. Tomó una ancha bocanada de aire y se permitió unos segundos para deliberar de nuevo–. ¿Qué pasa si deseo retroceder quince años en el tiempo para salvar a mis padres?

Sus dos amigos se quedaron callados, contemplándolo de forma tal que parecían construir un muro de silencio entre ellos. Ron abrió repetidas veces la boca para decir algo, pero siempre acababa cerrándola cabeceando. Hermione, boquiabierta no obstante, callaba.

–¡Eso es muy arriesgado! –acabó diciendo Ron y Hermione lo secundó asintiendo medrosa.

–Ya... ya lo sé. –Pero Harry se envalentonó–. Pero ¿con ello no salvaríamos a Sirius también, eh? Le ahorraríamos sufrir doce años en Azkaban por un delito que no cometió. Aunque arriesgado, no lo voy a negar, es la mejor opción. –Sonrió–. No tendría que pasar once terribles años sufriendo a los Dursley y asediado por Dudley. Mis padres estarían vivos y yo estaría junto a ellos.

–Sí, Harry, sí, es genial –declaró Hermione muy seria. Se sentó a su lado en la cama y le puso una mano encima de la suya–. Pero imagina cuán complicado será llegar hasta allí y evitar que Vol... Voldemort consiga matar a tus padres. Para nosotros es una odisea.

Ron se acercó asintiendo y Harry, de pronto enfurruñado, se levantó de sopetón, dejando a Hermione sobresaltada. Con muchos aspavientos defendió su postura:

–Alguna forma habrá, chicos. ¿Por qué conformarme con Sirius cuando puedo salvar a mis padres también? –les espetó enérgicamente.

–Pero opino que Dumbledore no nos lo envió con ese pensamiento –arguyó la chica.

–Tú misma lo dijiste, Hermione –exclamó–. Dumbledore nos utiliza como conejillos de indias. ¡Ni siquiera sabemos con seguridad a quién desea que salvemos! Su críptico mensaje era bastante ambiguo. "Que se salve alguna otra vida inocente"... ¿Acaso eso no puedo referirse también a mis padres?

–Sí, de acuerdo, Harry –acabó cediendo la chica–. Pero comprende que es complicado. Cuanto sabemos de lo que ocurrió el día que te hicieron esa cicatriz es bastante limitado. ¿Con qué seguridad nos vamos a presentar allí en la creencia de que vamos a ser capaces de cambiar la historia? Respóndeme¿cómo piensas que evitemos que tus padres mueran?

Ron asintió, demasiado confuso como para adentrarse más profunda y activamente en la conversación.

–No sé... –Harry pensó a toda prisa, consciente de que su vacilación no hacía sino concederle terreno a su amiga en la desigual pugna dialéctica que con ella estaba manteniendo–. Podríamos presentarnos ante Sirius y explicárselo todo. Él nos creería, estoy seguro de que lo haría.

Hermione bufó.

–Estarías incumpliendo la primera norma: nadie puede vernos. Y dudo muy seriamente que nos creyese. Te pareces a tu padre, de acuerdo, pero la idea de que eres Harry viniendo del futuro suena un poco disparatada. ¿Cómo reaccionarías si, de pronto, nos topamos con alguien que dice ser tu hijo venido de dentro de veinte años?

–Por intentarlo... –musitó.

–No podemos aventurarnos en el tiempo sin la seguridad de que triunfaremos, Harry. Ten en cuenta que no tendremos más que una oportunidad y que no deberemos desaprovecharla. No hay más remedio que retroceder sólo hasta cuando teníamos trece años.

–¡No! –gritó Harry–. Iremos a... ¡Iremos a por Colagusano! Lo asustaremos. Es asustadizo y, si lo amenazamos, conseguiremos que no entregue a mis padres a Voldemort. Seríamos tres contra uno.

–O tal vez conseguiríamos –apuntó Ron exponiendo una patética mueca de terror– que Colagusano se lo contase todo a Quien–Vosotros–Sabéis y vaya antes a por nosotros. Sería terrible.

Harry reprendió a su mejor amigo con una dura mirada viendo la poca mella que sus argumentos tenían también en él. Hubiera deseado instarlo para que lo ayudase, para que colaborase en su favor, pero Hermione, sentada muy recta, lo miraba sin asomo de indulgencia.

–Estoy de acuerdo con Ron, Harry. Es un disparate.

–Antes de precipitarnos –dijo Harry hablando aprisa– pensemos todas las posibilidades para actuar victoriosamente si retrocedemos hasta cuando teníamos un año de edad. Pero, por favor, ayudadme. Si yo mismo, luego, sigo comprobando que es arriesgado –suspiró, en su mente refugiado un último pensamiento, una última esperanza, una última oportunidad–, entonces aceptaré retroceder tres años.

Ron y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada dubitativa antes de asentir ambos sin mucho ánimo. Harry sintió renovadas sus fuerzas. Tomó una silla de asiento de mimbre y patas de madera barnizada que había apartada en un rincón y se sentó frente a Hermione con el respaldo hacia delante y los brazos reposados sobre él, y con Ron en pie, con los brazos cruzados y moviendo constantemente un pie con nerviosismo.

–Veamos –dijo Hermione–. Todo lo que sabemos se limita a que, por alguna razón desconocida, Vol... Voldemort quiso matarte cuando pequeño, pero no lo consiguió.

–Eso es evidente, Hermione –gruñó Ron–. ¿Es esto necesario?

Harry lo chistó.

–Claro que es necesario –refunfuñó la chica–. ¿O no querrás tú también que viajemos en el tiempo a tontas y a ciegas? Hemos de reconstruir lo que pasó. Harry estará de acuerdo. –El encanijado muchacho asintió y el pelirrojo, derrotado, permaneció en silencio a la expectativa–. De acuerdo. Tan sólo sabemos que Sirius era el guardián secreto, pero en el temor de que Voldemort fuera detrás de él y lo torturara para revelarle la situación de sus amigos, prefirió encomendárselos a alguien de quien nadie sospechase que se podía tratar del guardián: Colagusano. Éste no tardó en entregárselo a su señor y, la noche de brujas, Vol... Voldemort atacó a tus padres. –Harry asintió–. Recorrió habitación por habitación en tu busca hasta que, después de matarlos a los dos, se enfrentó a ti.

–Y sucumbió –apuntó Ron con los brazos cruzados y con un mohín de impaciencia–. Ya está. ¿Ahora qué pasa, has conseguido averiguar algo?

La chica lo riñó con una dura e intensa mirada. Harry los contempló un momento abstraído, deseoso de que volviesen al tema. Habló Hermione sin vacilación:

–No hay forma de que consigamos interponernos. Es demasiado complejo. Ni tan siquiera sabemos los días exactos en que Sirius hizo el intercambio o cuando Colagusano se lo reveló a Vol... Voldemort. Sugiero que...

–¡No! –gritó Harry, que se imaginaba lo que la chica iba a proponer–. Quiero salvar a mis padres –exclamó obstinado, decidido–. Cueste lo que cueste.

–Pero, Harry... –intentó entrarlo en razón Ron.

–¡No, Ron! No... Para vosotros es muy fácil, habéis tenido una vida sencilla siempre rodeados de gente que os quería. Pero, por un momento, poneos en mi situación. –Les concedió unos segundos de silencio que Hermione y Ron, intercambiando previamente una extraña mirada, decidieron emplear en lo que su amigo les pedía para no enfurecerlo más–. Si recibieseis de pronto un giratiempo, una máquina que os permitiera cambiar vuestra vida¿no haríais lo posible para conseguirlo?

–Sí, Harry –masculló Hermione–, pero reconoce que es arriesgado.

–Entonces hablemos con Dumbledore –propuso Harry–. Cuando viajemos en el pasado, me refiero. –La chica cabeceó enseguida, tenazmente–. ¡Él sí nos creerá! Él siempre nos ha creído.

–Por enrollado que sea –intervino Ron–, me cuesta pensar que nos crea. Siempre está luchando contra el bando enemigo. Se pensaría que somos mortífagos disfrazados o algo parecido.

Hermione estuvo de acuerdo.

–Y seguiríamos exponiéndonos.

–Entonces... –pensó aprisa–, entonces fabriquemos poción multijugos. No tendremos por qué decirle que venimos del futuro. Le explicaremos la cuestión como personas cualesquiera.

–¡Es una locura, Harry! –se opuso Hermione tajantemente–. Y ¿de quién adoptaríamos su apariencia, eh? De McGonagall o Hagrid para que pueda confiar en ellos. –Harry asintió con fuerza–. ¡Oh, vamos¿Con qué derecho vamos a llegarle a la profesora McGonagall y cogerle un pelo o una uña? Mire, profesora, es que estoy haciendo un experimento. "¿El qué, Granger?" Nada, un viajecito en el tiempo y quiero ir como usted.

–A mí no me parece tan descabellado –confesó Harry–. Si no podemos con McGonagall, con Hagrid sí. ¿Hay confianza, no? Y Dumbledore confía ciegamente en él.

–No lo dudo –dijo Hermione–. Pero piensa que quince años son quince años. Irías con la apariencia del Hagrid de ahora, quince años mayor que el de entonces. Por poco que hubiese cambiado, Dumbledore, que siempre se fija en todo, se daría cuenta.

Harry cayó en la cuenta y se calló. Las refutaciones de su amiga cada vez eran más evidentes y estudiadas, y él, que perdía terreno a pasos agigantados, se sentía empequeñecer ante sus argumentos. Pero no deseaba otra cosa, ante la nueva idea sólo anhelaba volver a ver a sus padres.

–Una vez cambiemos el pasado –explicó Hermione– no recordarás nada de nuestro viajecito con el giratiempo. Te sentirás feliz de que Sirius esté a tu lado y ya está. Consiente, Harry. Por favor. Entra en razón.

El chico negó con la cabeza lentamente. Ron chascó la lengua al verlo. Se pasó de un lado a otro de la habitación, agitando los brazos con impaciencia y revolviéndose el avivado pelo rojo de la tensión que reinaba en el dormitorio, que, de haber tenido un cuchillo, hubiera podido partir de hito a hito tan evidente era. Hermione, por su parte, contemplaba fijamente a Harry con sus cálidos ojos color miel esperando que, finalmente, diera su brazo a torcer, pero el muchacho seguía contemplando la idea de rescatar su vida del fango.

–No. Quiero salvar a mis padres. –Ron bufó restregándose las manos por la cara–. Alguna forma habrá.

–Ya has visto que no –volvió a decir la chica–. Lo único que sabemos con certeza es que el treinta y uno de octubre tus padres y tú fuisteis atacados. ¿Cómo vamos a cambiar algo de lo que tan poco sabemos?

Harry alzó la vista y Hermione vio en sus ojos la entereza que siempre lo asediaba cuando un nuevo peligro los acosaba. Se inclinó sobre el colchón impotente.

–Y si os dijera que hay una oportunidad... ¿qué diríais?

–Yo no sé Hermione, pero yo que cuál es –habló Ron.

Hermione se encogió de hombros con diferencia.

–Si no hay otra forma de salvarlos, yo mismo me enfrentaré a Voldemort la noche en que vaya a atacarlos. Entraré detrás de él y evitaré que los mate.

Hermione rió asombrada.

–Harry, de cuantas opciones has propuesto hoy, ésa es, sin duda, la más estúpida de todas. No sólo te verían tus padres y, acaso, tú mismo, sino que te enfrentarías a Vol... ¡No, Harry! Espero que estés hablando en broma.

–Ni por un momento –contestó.

Ron contempló a su amiga pensando que Harry había enloquecido. Quizá, se decía, la idea de recuperar el pasado gracias al giratiempo lo había trastornado.

–Lo tengo decidido –dijo y Ron, como si acabasen de sellar su sentencia de muerte, soltó un gritito agudo.

–No puedes estar hablando en serio, Harry –lo increpó la chica malhumorada.

–¿Por qué no?

–Por Vol... Voldemort es el hechicero más peligroso de todos los tiempos y tú sólo un chiquillo de dieciséis años. De acuerdo que has conseguido salir con vida todas estas veces, pero siempre con ayuda: Fawkes y el sombrero cuando el diario, Dumbledore el año pasado...

–Y ¿qué me dices de en cuarto, eh? –le espetó.

–¡Saliste corriendo, Harry! No sé qué te propones ahora¿matarlo, herirlo?

–Matarlo –respondió sin dudarlo.

Ron volvió a soltar una exclamación y se tapó la boca, con los ojos horrorizados, contemplando a su amigo con intensidad y lágrimas como si fuese a ser la única vez que lo pudiera ver con vida.

–Además, tampoco estaría solo –explicó Harry–. Lucharía al lado de mi padre.

–Harry. –Hermione lo agarró de los hombros y lo zarandeó para hacerlo entrar en razón–. No eres más que un niño. No tuvo escrúpulos para matar a tus padres y ellos eran mucho mejores magos que tú. Por lo menos te doblaban en edad y en experiencia. Pero Vol... Voldemort les triplicaba al menos a ellos.

–No, Hermione, mis padres tenían veintiún años cuando murieron.

–Bueno, vale, cinco años más. ¿Y qué? Al menos habían acabado sus estudios en Hogwarts. Y eran miembros de la Orden del Fénix. Eso les ofrecía muchas más ventajas que a ti, pero no les sirvieron de mucho. Ni... ni siquiera sé por qué demonios estoy discutiendo esto contigo. Simplemente, no vamos a hacerlo.

–Sí, vamos. –Harry se puso en pie–. Siéntate, por favor, Hermione. –La chica, perseverante, no lo hizo–. Hazme caso. Quiero contaros algo. –De mala gana, acabó cediendo. Harry paseó por la estancia con las manos cruzadas detrás de la espalda, meditando la forma menos dolorosa para comenzar a explicarlo a todo. Contempló a Ron con los ojos desorbitados y una mueca de pánica dibujada en el rostro; había de ser bastante cuidadoso–. ¿Recordáis que, cuando entramos en junio al Departamento de Misterios, nos dijeron que Voldemort me había atacado por una profecía que se había hecho sobre nosotros, verdad? La profecía.

–Sí, sí... –lo interrumpió Hermione desquiciada–. La profecía que se rompió.

–Sí, se rompió. –Harry sonrió–. Debí habéroslo contado mucho antes, pero no tenía ni las agallas ni el coraje suficiente para hacerlo.

–¿Has guardado un secreto todo este tiempo y no me lo has contado? –inquirió Ron espantado.

Hermione le dio un codazo en las costillas para que callase y el pelirrojo se dobló de dolor, musitando que él no tenía la culpa y que... No dijo más porque el golpe casi lo había dejado sin respiración. O al menos eso intentó simular, pues Ron era bastante teatral cuando se lo proponía.

–Sigue, Harry. Pero... Pero antes, permíteme que te haga una pregunta. ¿Estás intentando decirnos que tú sabías todo este tiempo que había una profecía sobre ti y... bueno, y no nos lo habías comentado?

–Si con todo este tiempo te refieres desde junio en adelante, sí. –Aguardó unos segundos para comprobar la reacción en las caras de sus amigos. Satisfecho, prosiguió–: La profecía la tuvo Trelawney en presencia de Dumbledore, con lo que éste, al llegar a Hogwarts tras el incidente en el Ministerio, me contó toda la verdad sobre mí.

–¿Qué verdad? –le espetó Ron.

Hermione, que no sabía si el golpe de antes realmente lo había dejado dolorido o lo había fingido, prefirió chistarlo sin miramientos.

–Por qué Voldemort quiso atacarme cuando sólo era un bebé. Y ello se debía a que él conocía la profecía, pero sólo una parte de ella: la parte en que se decía que había nacido a finales de junio la única persona con poder suficiente para vencer a Voldemort.

–¿Tú? –le inquirió Hermione sin poderse contener.

–Yo, al principio, también tuve mis dudas. Pero Dumbledore me dijo que todos los puntos de la profecía se habían cumplido y que yo, indudablemente, era esa persona. Por eso pude sobrevivir cuando sólo tenía un año de edad. –Se tomó una pausa, pensando que quizá Hermione y Ron querrían preguntarle algo, pero tan deseosos estaban de que prosiguiera su exposición, que no osaron volverlo a interrumpir–. El resto de la profecía, cuyo contenido Voldemort desconoce, es que uno de los dos tendrá que morir a manos del otro, pues no podemos subsistir los dos al mismo tiempo.

–Eso es terrible –exclamó Hermione con las lágrimas saltadas.

–¿Veis? –inquirió Harry esperanzado–. Si me enfrento con él no hago más que cumplir los requisitos de la profecía. Estoy decidido a hacerlo, no podéis oponeros. El momento en que decida enfrentarme a él sólo puedo escogerlo yo. Y si tengo que hacerlo algún día, prefiero que sea junto a mi padre; y, si tengo que morir, prefiero hacerlo aguerridamente junto a él. Espero que no tengáis inconvenientes. –Ron y Hermione, mudos de la impresión, no supieron qué responder–. Ni siquiera os estoy obligando a que vengáis. Es más, prefiero ir yo solo.

Hermione se relamió los labios y se levantó inusitadamente. Harry la observó expectante. La chica se aproximó hasta él y le dio un cálido beso en la mejilla. El muchacho, sorprendido, se sonrojó.

–Eres muy valiente, Harry –apuntó la chica–, pero sin nosotros no vales ni un knut. ¿Ha habido alguna vez, sólo una, que te hayamos dejado solo? –El chico negó sonriente–. Yo te acompañaré.

–Y yo –agregó trémulamente Ron–. Pero yo no me enfrento a Quien–Tú–Sabes. ¿Vale?

Harry sonrió.

–Ni te lo pensaba sugerir. Entonces ¿qué? –Recogió el giratiempo que reposaba ajeno a sus discurrimientos y lo sostuvo pesadamente sobre su mano, observándolo con arrebato y una sonrisa que flotaba en sus labios feliz–. ¿Nos vamos?

–Sí, corriendo –ironizó Hermione y le arrebató el aparato de las manos para volverlo a introducir en el paquete de cartón. Harry, sorprendido, fue a decir algo, pero Hermione no le otorgó oportunidad ninguna–. No, Harry. Iremos, está decidido. Pero no esperarás que vayamos sin más. ¿O sí? Tenemos que prepararnos, concebir un plan. Y tú más que nadie. ¡Tienes que prepararte mucho¿Cómo piensas derrotar a Vol... Voldemort, lo has pensado ya?

–Ya se me ocurrirá –contestó indeciso.

–Imagino que con la maldición asesina –apuntó Ron trastabillándose.

–Pues Harry tendrá que practicar mucho antes de conseguir dominarla –exclamó la chica convencida. Y añadió después, con una media sonrisa–: Ahora bajemos a comer. Tengo hambre y el rugido de las tripas de Ron lleva rato molestándome.

Abandonaron aquella conversación por aquel día y por unos cuantos que le sucedieron en que, animados, hablaban de cualquier cosa, cómplices del secreto que había vuelto a unirlos como en los viejos tiempos. Sólo al cabo de los tres días, Harry dominado por un gran desasosiego, Hermione dijo que lo tenía ya todo preparado.

–¿Que has preparado el qué? –le espetó Ron haciendo una mueca.

Los condujo hasta la Sala de los Menesteres, donde había almacenado gran cantidad de jaulas con animales que rugían y gruñían y pataleaban conforme a su especie. Miraban al muchacho y, como previendo su suerte, saltaban y bramaban deseando trepar su cárcel para poder escapar de una muerte segura.

–¿Qué quieres que hagamos? –preguntó Harry tranquilamente.

–Tendrás que practicar la maldición asesina. Lo harás con ellos –contestó Hermione–. Yo los iré liberando uno a uno, abriendo sus jaulas, y tú los matarás.

–Pero... Pero ¡si no he realizado el _avada kedavra_ nunca! –protestó–. Porque no intento hacerlo mientras aún estén dentro.

–Nadie ha dicho que fuera a ser fácil –refirió socarronamente Hermione abriendo la primera jaula con una ligera punzada de su varita sobre su cerradura.

Fue un loro parlanchín el que se escabulló por la estrecha salida y emprendió a saltos y vuelos bajos su escapatoria hacia la ventana. Harry, apretando la quijada, sacó aprisa su varita y la apuntó hacia el ave de suave parloteo con mano que le temblaba. Pronunció la maldición, pero ningún efecto tuvo. Y el loro, por su parte, estaba próximo ya a fugarse.

–Harry¡vamos! –le imprecó la chica.

Y el chico, tragando saliva, balanceó su arma como si de un látigo se tratara y el rayo que de ella salió golpeó al animal con tan rugidora fuerza que lo hizo golpear contra el muro de piedra medio desplumado. Ron se aproximó corriendo y se marchó al pronto asqueado de verlo todo desbordante de sangre.

–Es repugnante, Harry. Aunque, si hicieras eso mismo con Quien–Tú–Sabes, no me cabe duda de que lo dejarías hecho papilla.

–Que te crees tú que Vol... Voldemort –participó Hermione– no va a ser capaz de interceptar esa clase de maleficios superiores. Harry, escúchame, atento: en otro momento practicamos otra cosa¿vale, pero ahora sólo maldiciones. Los maleficios ya los dominas más que de sobra.

–Pero ¡es que se iba a escapar! –protestó.

–Me da igual –respondió dándole la espalda para tomar una segunda jaula–. ¿Preparado?

El chico asintió en silencio.

Hermione abrió la puertecilla y tomó entre sus manos una rata grisácea que correteó por sus brazos con ánimo de escaparse. Pero la chica la apresó a tiempo. Le susurró algunas palabras a la orejilla a la ratilla como si ésta pudiera oírla, o acaso entenderla, y, después, sin avisar a Harry siquiera, se dio la vuelta aprisa y lanzó la rata por el aire.

Harry, al verla, la persiguió con la mirada con la agilidad con que atrapaba la bola dorada en sus partidos de _quidditch_, pero dejó que cayera en el suelo, emitiendo un profundo alarido de dolor. A sus pies, su cuerpo encogido, su piel temblorosa, le recordó tanto a Colagusano que no mostró piedad alguna en aquella ocasión contra aquel animal; levantó su varita y la apuntó contra la rata y pronunció la maldición apretando los dientes y con una saña indescriptibles. El rayo que golpeó a la rata la hizo quebrarse de dolor, pero no había conseguido arrebatarle la vida: renqueante, la rata intentó huir. Por su parte, Harry la atacó reiteradas veces con el _avada kedavra_, pero en ninguna de ellas conseguía un rayo verde, sino una cruel amenaza amarilla que golpeaba al animal con dureza y la dejaba un momento en suspenso. A la cuarta vez, la rata, exhausta ya, expiró.

–Vamos mejorando –dijo Ron sin ánimo.

–Al menos a ésta no la ha matado rompiéndole la cabeza, como al anterior –opinó Hermione mirando a la rata con indiferencia–. Pero aún queda bastante por hacer.

–Sí –dijo Ron asintiendo con vehemencia–, porque lo cierto es que Harry no ha cogido el concepto de muerte sin dolor. Nadie ha dicho que le lanzas un _cruciatus_. Por los saltos que estaba metiendo la pobre rata parecía como si la estuvieses torturando.

–¡No es tan fácil! –exclamó Harry molesto–. ¿Por qué no lo intentáis vosotros?

–Dios me libre –dijo Ron levantando las manos en señal de concordia.

–¿Quieres que lo dejemos por hoy, Harry? –le preguntó Hermione.

–¡No! –le respondió el chico con impaciencia–. Tengo que conseguirlo. Voy a conseguirlo, ya lo veréis.

Y le soltó una nueva criatura: un pato que corrió agitando las alas hacia Harry con ira; iba a picotearle, enfrentarse a él en lucha desigual. Harry, sin embargo, volvió a blandir la amenaza maldita, y esta vez sí lo consiguió, y el pato cayó muerto a un metro de él, devorados sus ojos por el rayo verde que había recibido.

–Vaya, Harry. Un gran progreso –lo felicitó Hermione–. Quizá sea mejor dejarlo por hoy¿no te parece? Ya has conseguido mucho. Estas cosas es mejor tomárselas con paciencia. Además, no importa el tiempo que nos lleve prepararnos: cuanto más, mejor; así iremos mejor preparados. La verdad es que –se rio– el tiempo no importa.

–Idos vosotros si queréis –les dijo Harry–, pero yo me quedo. Tengo que conseguirlo.

Hermione y Ron intercambiaron una mirada y, al final, decidieron quedarse.

Los progresos de Harry se acentuaban día a día y sus amigos lo felicitaban, razón que lo animaba a practicar un poco cada tarde. Su ánimo jamás decaía pues el sólo imaginarse a Sirius de nuevo juntó a sí lo hacía entrenar con más énfasis y cada noche suspiraba con la posibilidad de conocer a sus padres. Y se dormía con una lágrima peregrina que se le asomaba a los ojos y que a la mañana siguiente, al rayar el alba, ya había desaparecido, pues un día menos restaba para la que se le antojaba la gran efeméride apoteósica, el día más feliz de su vida, el día en que volverían a salvar nuevas vidas inocentes.

Pero al mismo tiempo la idea de fechar su encuentro contra lord Voldemort lo aterraba. Lo que creía imprevisible, mera suerte de azar, se ajustaba ante sus ojos con una fe indisoluble: el 31 de octubre de 1981... El día que murieron sus padres. El día en que se fraguó la maldición de su amado tío. ¿Sería también el día en que se postergase la suya con letras de oro? Durante las interminables clases de Historia de la Magia, despistado, se preguntaba quién sería el vencedor de pugna tan desigual, pues, aunque estuviese aprendiendo a controlar la maldición asesina, el Señor Tenebroso era conocedor de poderes de los que él nada sabía. Y sus padres habían muerto a pesar de tener mucha más experiencia que él. Sus padres... ¿Qué más daba todo? Lucharía contra su enemigo junto a su padre. Si moría¿podría alguien imaginarse muerte más digna?

–Hermione, ya he conseguido matar hasta el tigre que conjuraste. ¡Ya estoy preparado! –protestó–. Quiero hacerlo ya.

–Aún podemos esperar un poco más –arguyó ella.

–¡No, no quiero –exclamó irritado–. Iremos. Iremos hoy. Además, nada tenéis vosotros que temer de mi ineficacia; sobreviviréis aunque yo muera.

–Bueno, Harry, ya... –intervino Ron lanzando inquisitivas miradas a la chica–. Pero eres nuestro amigo y no queremos que te pase nada. ¿Lo entiendes?

Harry asintió.

–Además, lo que te pase a ti nos pasará a nosotros –sentenció Hermione–. Vamos juntos y saldremos juntos. Y, muerto tú, Ron y yo no tendremos mejor suerte.

El pelirrojo tragó saliva.

–¿Y qué pasará una vez hayamos cambiado el pasado? –le inquirió Harry–. ¿Qué pasará con nosotros¿Habrá dos Harry, dos Hermione y dos Ron?

–Pues... no lo sé –mintió.

Caía el sol cuando Hermione volvió a sacar el giratiempo. Lo sostuvo unos instantes en su mano, observando el brillo áureo que traspasaba el fino vidrio y por el que resplandecía la arena como tocada por un hechizo de intensidad remoto. Así lo mantuvo unos segundos, contemplándolo los tres como se contempla uno a sí mismo, como contempla uno a su sino, y, a su vez, contemplándose entre ellos a través del cristal: su miedo, su angustia, difíciles de compartir pero que sus ojos expresaban con frialdad. Y en sus bocas, como descolgadas por azar, palabras que querían salir y demostrar su fútil alegría, su súbito entusiasmo, las ganas de accionar el mecanismo y dejar que fuese el destino el que los condujese, el que los salvase o los sentenciase, pues no habría vuelta atrás.

–¿Estás seguro, Harry? –preguntó una última vez Hermione.

El chico no vaciló:

–Sí.

–Pues yo no... –dijo Ron temblando de miedo–. Esperad, que tengo que ir al servicio.

A su regreso Hermione ya había anotado la cantidad exacta de horas, minutos y segundos, que había calculado hacía sólo un rato, en el indicador numérico y los invitó a que todos tomasen contacto del giratiempo para poderse desaparecer los tres. Hermione tenía las manos frías; Ron, temblorosas; y Harry, rojas de tanto apretarlas. Pero las tres ansiosas de coger el giratiempo. Lo volcaron con lentitud y la arena poco a poco fue desgranando en el cubículo contrario como una columna viva de oro.

–No pasa nada... –susurró Harry sin despegar la vista del reloj.

Justo en ese instante, la tapa inferior se abrió y la arena se volcó sobre el suelo, toda la arena; pero siguió apareciendo más y más hasta que sus tobillos pudo ir recubriendo y rápidamente sus rodillas y sus cinturas, como insertos en arenas movedizas.

–No soltéis el giratiempo –les previno Hermione.

Y no lo hicieron. Dejaron que la arena los engullera. Hasta el último momento... Ascendiendo el dorado polvo que los mutaba en esencia. Sus bocas casi alcanzaba ya... «Suerte», dijo Harry tomando aire. Ron, rojo de pánico, no respondió.

Una explosión de arena los hizo desaparecer y ni pizca de ésta quedó en la habitación, como tampoco de los chicos, que habían desaparecido, como absorbidos por la tierra.

La tierra se levantó como las tormentas de arena en los desiertos y, como el oleaje de una duna, así aparecieron los tres chicos en medio de un descampado que, en un principio, de nada les sonaba.

–¡Estamos vivos! –gritó Ron dando saltos de alegría.

Sin embargo, Harry, que en lugar de emplear tanta efusión se había dedicado a fijarse en el lugar en que habían aparecido, lo agarró del hombro y lo hizo volverse.

–Ron... ¿Ésa no es La Madriguera?

El chico pelirrojo miró con atención.

–Sí –contestó.

Hermione observó con pavor cómo ascendía una mancha verde.

–¿Y ésa... no es la marca tenebrosa? –inquirió con un mohín de repugnancia.

Ron tragó saliva.


End file.
